Snape et Harry à la rencontre du comte Dracula
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Snape et Harry sont invités par le comte Dracula à passer quelques jours de vacances dans son manoir. Vampire, amour, aventure en vues
1. Chapter 1

C'était les vacances de Février de la sixième année de Harry. Ce jeune étudiant aux pouvoirs importants avait réussi à tuer Voldemort et expédier ses partisans en enfer. Cependant la sixième et la septième année sont les plus dures donc Harry était resté au château pour étudier davantage et faire des recherches personnelles sur ses études à venir.

Beaucoup d'élèves et professeurs étaient restés cette année. Depuis que voldy était mort, les choses avaient beaucoup changé, surtout les caractères des gens. Les maisons s'étaient rapprochées, les cours étaient plus détendus, plus ouverts, même ceux de Rogue devenaient presque agréables.

Snape était obligé de rester à Poudlard à cause de sa nature vampirique. Il ne l'était qu'à moitié mais il fallait qu'il reste prudent tout de même. Car il pouvait représenter un danger pour les autres mais aussi pour lui même. Albus était au courant de son état et l'avait accueilli dans son château. Snape était très reconnaissant et offrit ses services au château pour l'éternité. Mais le plus surprenant était que Sèverus Snape était l'un des fils de Dracula.

Oui le comte Dracula en personne, celui qui avait plus de mille épouses et qui cherchaient à dominer le monde. Cependant le jour où il avait choisi la mère de Snape, il n'avait pas prévu que c'était une puissante sorcière, elle avait réussi à détourner les pouvoirs du comte. Oh rassurez vous il est toujours aussi immortel mais il est condamné à rester enfermé dans son manoir pour l'éternité. Il n'a droit qu'au sang des animaux, plus précisément celui des vaches bretonnes. Et il était désespérément seul aussi. Car toutes les épouses disparurent, certaines tuées, d'autres libérées, ou bien certaines carrément en fuite. Ses nombreux enfants aussi l'avaient laissé tombé comme un misérable.

C'était pourquoi il avait fait maintes et maintes recherches à travers le monde, grâce à son humble serviteur, l'hermite de sambrocourt, un être à moitié vivant, à moitié mort, un peu foldingue sur les bords. Cet être avait fini par retrouver le dernier fils encore en vie. Il en avait fait part à son maître. Celui-ci fit les démarches necessaires pour recontacter son fils et l'inviter à passer quelques jours de vacances en sa compagnie. Il écrivit au Directeur de Poudlard:

_"Mr Le directeur, _

_Je sais que cette lettre va vous paraître surprenante mais lisez jusqu'au bout avant de la bruler. _

_En effet, je sais que mon fils réside parmis vous et qu'il est encore en vie. Je sais que je n'ai pas souvent été là pour lui et que dans ma longue vie de vampire j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je suis en train d'en payer le prix, ma vie est longue, monotonne, ennuyeuse, je n'ai plus d'épouse, plus de fils à mes côtés, et je commence à trouver le temps très long. C'est pourquoi je vous appelle à l'aide, je souhaiterais inviter mon fils au manoir pour quelques jours celà va de soi, et en échange je vous propose d'accueillir un de vos étudiants et de lui apprendre davantages sur le monde des vampires. Avant que vous vous inquiétez, laissez moi vous dire que mes pouvoirs se sont beaucoup affaiblis, donc mon fils et vos étudiants ne courent aucun danger. Je vous remercie d'avance et vous prie d'accéder à ma requête. _

_Le compte Dracula"_

Dès que Albus reçut la lettre, il examina minutieusement et convoqua Harry et Snape dans son bureau. Les deux protagonistes arrivèrent l'un après l'autre. En premier Sèverus.

"Bonsoir Albus, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonsoir mon cher Sèverus, asseyez vous! Voulez du thé et des meringues? Elles viennent du meilleur patissier de Londres.

-Albus, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de nourriture!

-Je sais oui mais je vous propose quand même, on ne sait jamais! Vous prendrez quand même du thé?

-Oui. Merci!

-Je vous ai faits venir car il faut que je vous parle d'une requête importante.

- Je vous écoute!

- Souvenez vous de votre père?

-Adoptif ou le suceur de sang célèbre par ses actes diaboliques à faire trembler le monde?

- Votre géniteur!

- Ah! Pourquoi cette conversation Albus?

-Eh bien..........................Il a demandé à vous rencontrer, il souhaite vous avoir auprès de lui, pendant les vacances.

- Euh!............................. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est dangereux?

-Plus maintenant Sèverus, il a perdu pas mal de pouvoir! Et face à vous, il n'a aucune chance, vous avez hérité des pouvoirs de votre mère!

-Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force Albus, après tout je ne le connais pas! Que vais-je lui dire?

-Vous laisserez parler votre coeur!

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je ne suis pas un sentimental.

-Ecoutez moi bien Sèverus, je ne vous forcerai en rien car je vous aime comme si vous étiez mon propre fils. Cependant tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, surtout quand la personne se repend et qu'elle veut se racheter.

-Et si c'est un piège?

- Dracula est surveillé depuis de nombreuses années, même Voldemort n'a pas réussi à l'approcher pour le mettre dans son rang.

-Si je devais partir ce serait quand?

- A partir de demain si vous voulez!

- Bien qu'il en soit ainsi! Après tout m'éloigner un peu me fera du bien!

-Très bien, par contre vous n'irez pas seul!"

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'on frappa à sa porte, Harry venait juste d'arriver à son tour, quand il vit Albus et Snape, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore? IL réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire: trainer dans les couloir la nuit, se baigner dans le lac mais ça c'était en septembre donc aucun risque, il restait trop longtemps avec Hagrid, non Dumbledore le savait et ne disait jamais rien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et Albus l'en sortit:

"Harry, tout a bien?

-Oui, excusez moi, vous m'avez convoqué?

- Oui, assieds toi mon garçon, veux tu des meringues? du Thé?

-Merci , pourquoi suis-je là?

- Harry, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu vas accompagner le professeur Snape au manoir du comte Dracula pendant quelques jours.

- Dracula? Le vampire? Celui qui voulait envahir le monde ?

-Oui c'est bien lui Harry! Il a eu l'amabilité d'enseigner à l'un de nos étudiants tout son savoir. Et je t'ai choisi.

-C'est gentil merci, mais Professeur Snape, ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Mr Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas je saurai supporter un griffondor buté comme vous.

- Bien vu que ce point est réglé, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, préparez vos affaires, vous partez demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Harry, j'attend de toi une conduite exemplaire et une totale prudence de ta part.

- Bien sûr professseur Dumbledore. Je suis très honoré. "

Ils finirent leur thé et Albus congédia Snape et Harry. Il envoya une lettre au comte pour le prévenir de la venue de son fils et d'un de ses plus précieux étudiants.

Quand ils déscendirent Harry était très content et enthousiaste mais aussi nerveux qu'une bombe à retardement. Snape était anxieux et priait Merlin pour que ce maudit séjour se passe sans encombre surtout avec Potter, car avec lui à ses pattes, il craignait toujours le pire. C'est vrai quand Potter ne cherchait pas les ennuis c'étaient eux qui venaient le chercher. Harry voulait quand même se rassurer auprès de son professeur de potion.

"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir que je vous accompagne? Vous ne m'appréciez pas vraiment,!

-Mr Potter, si vous vous conduisez comme gamin buté aux hormones en ébullition, l'envie de vous étrangler sur le champ me traversera l'esprit. Par contre si vous vous faîtes discret, je tolèrerai à peine votre présence.

-Au moins c'est clair!

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez? Que vous allez remonter dans mon estime après toutes les crasses que vous m'avez faîtes? J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour sauver votre petite personne, ça ne vous a pas empêcher de m'accuser plusieurs fois de traître, de lâche, ni de m'insulter de batard graisseux, de chauve souris des cachots, de vierge graisseuse, alors ne vous étonnez pas si nos rapports ne se sont pas améliorés. Vous vous croyez toujours au dessus de tout le monde, vous dîtes ne pas vouloir de cette célébrité mais vous adorez que les gens soient à vos pieds, vous adorez être choyé. Vous ne m'aimez pas Mr Potter et c'est réciproque.

- Vous vous trompez Professeur, avant je ne vous aimais pas c'est vrai, j'ai eu beaucoup de préjugés à votre égard; mais celà à changé. Je vous apprécie beaucoup aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, mais apparemment pour vous je ne serai qu'un gamin capricieux et gâté pourri. Jamais vous essaierez de mieux me connaître.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? Vous n'avez pas assez de fans?

- OK Laissez tomber! A demain!"

Harry partit, il était triste, il pensait qu'avec le temps ses rapports avec Snape allait être meilleur surtout que Harry ressentait une certaine attirance pour son maître de potion et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il ne voulait même pas comprendre d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il voulait c'est aimer cette personne et être aimé en retour par elle. Mais tant que Snape le considèrerait toujours comme un gamin trop choyé, il n'aurait jamais de chance. Peut être que s'il lui disait tout simplement qu'il l'aimait ça règlerait la situation ou ça l'empirerait! Il était vraiment perdu. Il prépara ses affaires pour le landemain, prit un bon bain et se coucha.


	2. Chapter 2

Le landemain, Harry se leva vers sept heures pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il s'habilla correctement, descendit ses affaires de voyages dans la salle commune et partit dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait personne. Même pas Snape. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et se disait:

"si ça se trouve il est déjà parti, il a changé d'avis, j'allais être de trop! Evidemment c'est Snape!"

Il but un grand bol de chocolat au lait et mangea une dizaine de tartines au beurre et à la confiture. Après le repas, il remonta dans sa salle commune, prit ses affaires et partit attendre dans le hall du chateau. Au bout d'une demie heure son professeur apparut. Quand il vit Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une de ses remarques acerbes, celles qu'il réservait spécialement pour Harry:

"Mr Potter, pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure!

-Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer!

-Faîtes très attention Potter, je vais me faire un malin plaisir de vous montrer où est votre place, même si pour ça je dois utiliser des méthodes déplacées, ce qui pour ma part ne me déplairait pas. "

Harry ne répondit pas et suivit son professeur. Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux barrières de sécurité. Snape prit le bras de Harry et transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir du comte. Une fois atteris, Harry s'énerva:

"PREVENEZ LA PROCHAINE FOIS. JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ET JE SAIS TRANSPLANER.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous étiez un produit de luxe, pardon d'avoir contrarié le petit être malheureux que vous êtes!

-Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne, il fallait le dire avant!

-Oh rassurez vous, je voulais que vous m'accompagniez, il faut bien que je me défoule, vous faîtes un excellent pantin.

- Et après c'est moi le gamin capricieux et choyé.

- Vous n'êtes rien Potter, vous avez reussi à battre le seigneur des ténèbres uniquement grâce à la chance. Vous savez ce que vous finirez par devenir à force d'avoir tout ce petit monde à vos pieds? Vous deviendrez une véritable catin, un jour vous ne ferez plus qu'écarter les cuisses pour quiconque voudra baiser le survivant!

- Tant que ce n'est pas vous qui me passez dessus, je peux être tranquille!

- Restez sur vos gardes alors! On ne sait jamais si l'envie m'en prend, je ne vais pas me priver.

-C'est une menace?

-Non, juste un conseil. Cessons ces bavardages inutiles et ecoutez moi bien, le comte Dracula est l'un des premiers et plus anciens vampires de tous les temps. Restez vigilents et polis. Et ne dîtes pas de paroles déplacées!

-D'accord. "

Ils marchèrent juqu'à l'entrée du manoir, il faisait froid et le temps était rempli de nuages gris et épais. La colline était couverte de neige et le manoir se tenait à son sommet. C'était un grand manoir tout noir et sinistre. Ils sonnèrent à la vieille porte en bois, on aurait dit qu'elle était dévorée par les termites. Le serviteur leur ouvrit, il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et son visage était tout ridé. Son corps bossu lui donnait un air de croque- mort.

"Bonjour Messieurs, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres."

Harry et Snape suivirent le serviteur, ils montèrent un vieux escalier, tout pourri, et accédèrent aux chambres. Celle de Snape à droite et celle de l'étudiant à gauche. Le croque-mort reprit la parole.

"Une fois que vous aurez installer vos affaires, je vous prie de bien vouloir descendre, je vous accompagnerai près de Mr Le Comte Dracula. "

La chambre de Harry était petite et marron avec un lit double, une armoire et une table de chevets. Il y avait une petite salle de bain toute blanche à côté. Une simple douche, un lavabo et des wc.

Celle de Snape était à peine plus grande, et dans sa salle de bain, il avait une baignoire. Il était satisfait, il disait: "Pour quelques jours ça fera l'affaire." Il se changea, déposa ses affaires dans l'armoire et alla chercher son étudiant. Il frappa à la porte.

"Mr Potter, il est très mal poli de faire attendre son hôte, donc je vous prierai de vous occuper de vos petites fesses plus tard et de venir de suite.

-J'arrive c'est bon!"

Harry sortit de la chambre mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Snape le prit par le col:

"Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous me manquiez de respect, est-ce que c'est clair? N'oubliez pas, je suis votre professeur et vous n'êtes qu'un petit élève à ma merci.

-Oui!"

Snape le lâcha et ils descendirent les marches. Le croque-mort les attendait en bas, il les accompagna dans une grande bibliothèque, où il tronait au milieu un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir noir, ainsi qu'une table et un mini bar. Le comte était face à ses ouvrages, en train d'en choisir un.

"Mr Le comte, vos invités sont arrivés.

-Merci Herny. Tu peux disposer. "

Le comte se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux son fils. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, se détaillant l'un et l'autre. Puis Dracula rompit le silence.

"Bonjour Sèverus, Bonjour jeune homme.

- Bonjour, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Mr Le comte, je m'appelle Harry.

-Enchanté Harry, bienvenue dans ma demeure. Installez vous!"

Tous les trois s'assirent sur les fauteuils et attendirent en silence. Dracula contemplait son fils avec admiration. Il le trouvait beau. Et il percevait une grande énergie et que son fils était amoureux. Il verrait bien de qui plus tard. Il se concentra d'abord sur leur retrouvailles.

"Sèverus, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Tu as ses yeux, sa chevelure, son visage, et le teint blafard et cireux vient de moi.

-Il paraît oui.

- Je confirme cher fils,

- Je vais être franc, pourquoi maintenant?

- Je sais, j'ai fait des erreurs et je le regrette, tu me manques fils, tu ne peux pas savoir comment!

- Dois je te croire?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac.

- C'était avant, mes pouvoirs se sont très affaiblis. Ceci grâce à ta mère.

- Nous allons essayer de nous entendre alors!

- Pff

- Pourquoi ce ricanement imbécile Potter?

- Parce que s'entendre avec vous est un vrai parcours de combattant.

- J'espere que vous savez utiliser votre langue pour d'autres merveilles que de raconter des sottises Mr Potter!

- Vous ne le saurez jamais car vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de me voir à l'oeuvre.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- Bien sur.

- Pensez à bien fermer votre porte a clé.

- Allons messieurs s'il vous plaît. Cessez de vous battre. Alors Harry quelles études vas tu faire après Poudlard?

- Je pensais me spécialiser dans les créatures magiques. Pour essayer de les comprendre et si possible faire valoir leurs droits auprès du ministère.

- C'est une très bonne idée mais il va te falloir beaucoup de courage, car nombres de ces créatures ont un passé de terreur.

- Merci , c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, car j'en ai rencontré pas mal et la plupart sont devenues mes amies.

- Vous avez du coeur, vous feriez un excellent calice.

- C'est gentil.

- Quelles créatures as tu rencontré?

-Oh! Un elfe de maison, des néréides, des strangulots, un hippogriffe, deux loups-garous, deux demis géants, un géant, des gobelins, un basilic, une grosse areignée, et aujourd'hui un vampire.

- Ca en fait beaucoup pour ton si jeune âge! Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu veux savoir jeune homme, tu peux lire mes ouvrages également, certains sont en langues anciennes mais si tu peux les déchiffrer, ne t'en prive pas.

-En avez vous en fourche langue?

- Je crois oui, c'est une langue très ancienne, qui appartenait à Salazar, l'ancêtre de ta mère Sèverus. Savez vous parler le fourche langue?

- Oui!

- Impressionnant! Es tu bon élève?

-Il est très médiocre. C'est un adolecent bourré d'hormones qui se pavane et ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

- Et vous un batard graisseux qui ne perd rien pour attendre. Vous allez arrêter de m'insulter, je vous préviens que j'en ferai part à Albus quand nous serons rentrés.

- Si vous rentrez vivant!

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur Snape!

- Vous devriez Mr Potter car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je suis à moitié vampire, je ferai de vous une bouchée de pain.

- ALLEZ Y! MORDEZ! ASPIREZ MON SANG! NE VOUS GENEZ PAS! JE SUIS SUR QUE PLUS D UNE PERSONNE SERA RAVIE DE VOUS ENVOYER A AZKABAN!"

Potter s'était levé en même temps et s'était approché de Snape. Snape se leva à son tour:

"NE ME CHERCHEZ PAS GAMIN CAR VOUS PERDREZ; ESPECE DE MISERABLE MORVEUX SANS CERVELLE ET VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE DES ETUDES UNIVERSITAIRES MAIS JE PLAINS MES COLLEGUES AVEC VOUS! UN ETUDIANT A DEUX NEURONES, ILS AURONT BEAUCOUP DE TRAVAIL!"

"BAM" Harry lui mit une gifle et Snape lui en rendit une en retour, ils se bagarrèrent devant le comte, celui-ci au début abasourdi, s'énerva et leur demanda de cesser tout ceci. Harry s'excusa auprès de lui et partit dans sa chambre. Il avait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape était si méchant, et encore plus que d'habitude.

Dracula regarda Snape et lui demanda:

"Pourquoi es tu si dur avec lui?

- Parce que c'est un gamin capricieux.

- Tu exagères Sèverus, il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est encore un enfant!

- Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas!

- Tu devrais etre plus souple avec lui, surtout qu'il pourrait te convenir, le jour où tes gênes de vampires prendront le dessus.

- Non merci jamais, je me contenterai du sang des vaches.

- Bien sûr! Allez viens je te fais visiter ma demeure."

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à apprendre à se connaître. Harry passa son temps à dormir et pleurer, il avait presque envie d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour rentrer au château, mais il trouvait que c'était mal poli vis à vis de son hôte. Il verrait plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca faisait trois jours que Harry et Snape était dans la demeure du comte. Harry passait son temps à éviter son professeur de potion. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre la scène, surtout devant le comte. Alors il passait son temps, soit à lire l'un des nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque, soit il passait son temps dans la chambre. Même pour les repas, il les prenait plutôt avec l'hermite qu'avec Snape et Dracula. Ce n'était pas trop grave sachant que Snape mangeait très peu et que Dracula se contentait de sang. Il avait commencé par les livres écrits en fourchelangue. Il était ravi d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, même des sujets que Poudlard ne pensait jamais traiter. Il avait même lu un livre sur la leçon de piano, avec à la fin des explications pour les débutants. Alors il demanda à l'hermite si le comte possédait ce sublime instrument, l'hermite l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de musique. Harry fut très surpris.

Il découvrit un grand piano, une harpe, un violon, une flûte de pan et même une batterie. Il se demandait à un moment donné si Dracula n'avait pas dirigé un groupe de musiciens célèbres. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Il prit le boucain et s'installa au piano. Il compta les touches, joua la mélodie de base :** "do ré mi fa sol la si do", **à l'endroit, à l'envers, il s'amusa avec les dièses et les bémols, puis il commença à jouer une partition. Il en avait choisi une des plus simples, il passa une journée entière à comprendre toutes les notes et à les jouer en harmonie, si bien que le soir il joua une très jolie complainte, il se laissa aller à cette musique et joua longtemps. Dracula et Snape qui était dans une des pièces voisines en train de discuter du passé du comte entendirent cette musique et se demandèrent d'où ça venait. Dracula reconnut son piano et alla directement voir qui jouait si bien. Il était bien habillé aujourd'hui. Il portait une grande cape rouge bordeaux en velour, et ses cheveux étaient très longs comme les elfes. Il avait offert à Snape la même cape mais en vert, il était diablement beau dans cette tenue.

Ils arrivèrent et ouvrirent la porte silencieusement. Snape était étonné de voir que c'était Harry qui jouait, tandis que Dracula était émerveillé, ça faisait des siècles que personne avait touché son piano. Ils l'écoutèrent, se rapprochèrent discrètement. Le comte était en admiration, ses yeux brillaient comme des billes d'argent. Snape resta choqué durant tout le morceaux. Dès que Harry eut fini de pianoter, Dracula l'applaudit (et pas Snape ça aurait été trop beau!). Il s'avança près du jeune homme et le félicita:

" Bravo Jeune homme, tu joues merveilleusement bien. Tu es le 1er depuis quatres siècles à toucher à mon piano. J'avais presque perdu la mélodie qu'il diffusait. Merci pour cet instant de bonheur.

- Merci, désolé j'aurais du vous demander...

- Ne sois pas désolé, tu peux jouer quand tu veux, où as tu appris à jouer comme ça?

- Vous aviez un livre dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai pris et j'ai appliqué ses consignes.

- Très impressionnant! Tu as appris en trois jours?

- Non, depuis aujourd'hui!

- Seulement?

- Oui! (Harry commençait à rougir!)

- Tu ferais un excellent apprenti, si tu t'en donnais les moyens.

- Oui mais ça ne correspondrait pas à ce que je veux étudier.

- Tu as beaucoup de talent mon enfant, tu feras de grandes choses dans la vie.

- Merci!

- Que dis tu d'aller manger? Je crois que Herny t'attend!

- Oui j'y vais à toute à l'heure Mr le comte. "

Harry partit sans demander son reste. Il passa devant Snape sans un regard et quitta la salle de musique. Dracula s'adressa à Snape.

" Et toi Sèverus sais tu jouer?

- Oui j'ai appris chez des amis (les malfoys, Lulu)

- Bien, le piano est un instrument noble et relaxant. Ton jeune étudiant m'a réchauffé le coeur. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Potter sait toujours s'y prendre pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des gens.

- Bizzare que ça ne marche pas avec toi!

- Parce que je ne suis pas hyppocrite et que je le vois tel qu'il est.

- Moi je dirai plutôt que ce gamin te fait peur. Parce qu'il peut être ta source de bonheur. Rien qu'à le voir, qui ne voudrait pas être auprès de lui? Pour ma part je vais lui proposer de rester un peu plus et s'il ne peut pas, de revenir quand il veut, avec toi biensûr! Mon fils tu es et seras toujours le bienvenu en ces lieux.

- Trop aimable.

- Tu as un humour ironique Sèverus!

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- Allons nous restaurer vaux tu? Après tu me joueras une petite berceuse.

- Avec plaisir."

Ils partirent s'abreuver de sang et quelques mets que le croque-mort leur avait préparé. Tard dans la soirée, Sèverus joua du piano et Dracula prit le violon pour l'accompagner. La mélodie était magnifique. Un mélange de nostalgie et de valse.

Harry était tranquillement installé dans la bibliothèque, il conversait avec Herny, ils avaient quelques points communs ensemble, surtout au niveau cuisine. Harry racontait ce qu'il savait faire et au fil de la discussion, il laissa échapper qu'il avait été maltraité par les Dursley. Herny eut de la compassion pour lui et lui offrit un verre de cognac de 100 ans d'âge. Harry qui n'en avait jamais bu jusque maintenant, s'étouffa presque avec. Il respira et éclata de rire. Vers minuit il quitta le serviteur et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait commencé à se déshabiller en montant les escaliers. Il s'était enlevé le sweet et le t-shirt, dévoilant son joli torse hâlé et musclé.

Sèverus choisit ce moment pour aller dans sa propre chambre. Quand il vit son jeune étudiant torse-nu, il s'arrêta net, admirant la musculature de son jeune étudiant, ce qui le fit réagir en suivant. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent et son désir se réveilla. Il essayait de penser à des choses affreuses pour faire retomber la tension qui avait pris son bas-ventre mais rien à faire, le corps de son jeune étudiant était resté ancré dans son crâne. Alors il eut qu'une solution (non, non, il ne lui a pas pas sauté dessus), dès que Potter était rentré dans sa propre chambre, Snape en fit de même et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain. Il lança un assurdiato, et repensa à Harry, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête et du corps, il savait que c'était Potter mais il reconnaissait également que ce jeune le faisait bander depuis le début d'année et qu'il avait par tous les moyens refoulé cette envie oppressante de le faire sien, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il s'imaginait souvant le surprenant dans le couloir en train de se pavanner comme il le disait si bien, et pour le punir le prendre sur le champ, le faisant crier de plaisir , il finit par se caresser, gémir, et puis il termina par jouir en criant le nom de son jeune étudiant si sexy. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, il tremblait d'excitation et de spasmes, il se relaxa doucement et se détendit. Il resta une heure dans le bain, le visage de Harry tournait dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Il se disait:" Potter tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire! " et il continuait à prononcer de faibles gémissements. Is se disait qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dessus, après tout ils étaient seuls à cet étage et avec un bon assurdiato et aucun témoin, Potter pourrait se plaindre à qui il veut, personne ne l'écouterait, ce serait un bon plan, l'avoir à sa merci pendant toute une nuit. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça, pas de cette façon. Il préférait le faire venir à lui, le manipuler. Il ne voulait surtout pas reconnaitre qu'il était carrément dingue de ce gamin et qu'il s'y prenait vraiment très mal pour lui faire comprendre.

(C'est sûr que l'insulter tout le temps et sur n'importe quoi ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, ah sévy, il faut vraiment que tu prennes des cours de séduction sèrieux, alors leçon n°1: ne pas insulter Harry, leçon n°2: ne pas lui crier dessus, leçon n°3, non j'arrête là)

Il sortit du bain, se vêtit d'un pyjama et se coucha, il lui tardait demain de voir son jeune fantasme. Il allait le provoquer.

Harry chantait comme un pied sous sa douche et lui aussi se coucha en suivant mais lui n'avait pas de pyjama (si Sévy le savait...), il portait juste un petit boxer noir bien moulant. Il s'allongea dans les draps de soie bleu nuit et s'endormit.

Dracula et le croque-mort discutaient ensemble et Herny fit pas des confidences du jeune home à Dracula. Celui-ci eut de la peine pour l'enfant et se promit de veiller sur lui, maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il ressentait une fragilité chez ce gosse. Il se promit aussi de le faire comprendre à Sèverus (Beh oui il faut bien essayer avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné, bon courage Draculachou, car pour faire changer un sévy d'avais, il faut vraiment prendre des gants).


	4. Chapter 4

Harry passait son temps à étudier les livres du comte Dracula, Il prenait le maximum de notes pour ses études à venir et même pour les Aspics. Il apprit un bon nombre d'anciens sortilèges,il étudia comment controler les créatures magiques et le pouvoir de donner la parole aux animaux. Il était super ravi; Il se disait qu'Hermione serait fière de lui. Il restait toujours le plus loin possible de Snape. Même s'il en souffrait , il préférait mettre de la distance entre eux que de se faire insulter toutes les deux minutes. Le croque-mort lui tenait souvent compagnie, car il l'aimait beaucoup.

Dracula enseignait à Snape tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ses ancetres et cette demeure. Ils passaient énormément de temps à visiter toutes les pièces du manoir une par une, il y avait la salle des cercueils où Dracula dormait et d'autres anciens vampires qui malheureusement étaient partis vivre ailleurs, il y avait une salle de reception pour les invités, une salle secrète remplie de trésors, de bijoux, de pièces d'or et un bateau pirate, et pour le bonheur de Sèverus, un grand laboratoire était récemment installé. Dracula lui en fit cadeau et lui dit qu'il pourrait revenir quand il voudrait. Snape l'en remercia chaleureusement et lui promit de revenir pour les prochaines vacances, il lui expliqua que pendant les heures de cours, c'était très difficile pour lui de se déplacer. Dracula comprit et n'insista pas plus que çà. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Il lui prévint également que ses gênes de vampires pourraient se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et lui suggéra de se trouver une épouse. Snape lui répondit:

"Ce n'est pas une épouse mais un compagnon qu'il me faudrait.

- Tiens donc! dans ces cas tu devrais carrément prendre un calice, car la nature du vampire ne met pas en priorité le choix du patenaire en se basant sur le sexe.

- Je sais en premier c'est le sang, le nectar.

- Exactement, il faut que tu choisisses quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir d'aimer. Parce que c'est une vie éternelle que tu lui offres en échange de son sang.

- Je sais tout ça, A poudlars on nous l'enseigne.

- C'est parfait.

- As tu quelqu'un en vue?

- Pas spécialement,

- Le jeune qui est avec toi, il a quelqu'un?

- Je ne sais pas, sa misérable vie de survivant et j'ai-tout-le-monde-à-mes-pieds m'indiffère totalement.

- Toujours est il que si tu veux lui faire réviser ses potions, tu peux utiliser le labo, ça lui ferait du bien peut être.

- Très bonne idée, comme ça je te prouverai qu'il n'a rien dans sa cervelle.

- Et bien mange le!

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Dumbledore m'enferme sur le champ à Azkaban!

- Je rigolais, il est bien trop beau pour être dévoré! Bon je te laisse aller lui parler, pendant ce temps je vais aller voir Herny, nous avons une nouvelle pièce à restaurer.

- A toute à l'heure cher père!"

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Snape traversa tout le manoir dans le but de chercher Harry, il le trouva dans la bibliothèque. Il s'avança vers lui, l'observa quelques secondes et lui dit:

"Bougez vos fesses, suivez moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Potter, je vous signale que vous êtes encore sous mon autorité alors cessez vos puériles questions de gamin et obéissez, ou je vous attrape par la peau des fesses?

- Je vous suis.

- Bien. "

Harry suivit son professeur avec une certaine distance et ne parla pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas provoquer son professeur, ni répondre aux siennes. Il montèrent les escaliers, traversèrent un long couloir très sombre et arrivèrent devant une porte lourde en bois. Snape ouvrit la porte, ils avancèrent à l'intèrieur, Harry en était bouche bée, il ne put s'empêcher de dire.

"Waouh, il doit vraiment vous aimer pour avoir un aussi beau laboratoire! c'est magnifique!

- Comment savez vous que c'est récent?

- Ca se voit , tout est neuf et moderne, on dirait un labo de chimie moldu, et que c'est pour vous ce n'est pas dur à deviner!

- Je vois que vous avez acquis quelques neuronnes supplémentaires ces derniers jours! Bon, installez vous devant ce chaudron et allumez le, nous allons faire ue potion de régénération sanguine. "

Harry obéit, Snape partit prendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les déposa sur la table de Harry, avec les accessoires necessaires. Il mit les instructions sur un parchemin et les mit devant le nez de Harry.

"J'espere que vous savez lire Mr Potter, car je vous laisse faire tout seul, attention c'est pour le comte, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une allergie ou qu'il se transforme en rat à cause de vous.

- Si vous n'avez pas confiance faîtes la vous même!

- Vous baissez d'un ton Potter ou je vous déshabille pour vous mettre une fessée!

- Bien Monsieur!"

Harry commença la préparation. Par chance, il put lire les instructions et du coup, c'était plus facile. Snape s'était assis dans un coin, en train de lire un livre sur les potions spéciales pour vampire. Il régnait un silence de mort entre eux. On entendait juste le chaudon bouillir. Au bout d'une demie heure, la potion était en état de repos, Harry avait tout mis les ingrédients, la potion était pourpre, il fallait qu'elle soit un peu plus rouge, Donc elle devait reposer à feux doux. Harry attendait patiemment, assis sur le tabouret, en silence. Snape leva le nez vers lui et vint jeter un coup d'oeil à la potion. Il lui dit:

"Si vous réussissiez mes potions en classe, vous feriez un excellent élève, mais bon ça relève du miracle!

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous en prendre à moi pendant vos cours, je serais plus concentré!

- Oh mais pour ça, il faut me donner quelque chose en échange!

- Pardon?

- Je suis excécrable avec vous car vous n'êtes un moins que rien Potter, cependant vous avez d'autres atouts, il suffit de vous en servir!

- je crains de ne pas vous suivre!

- En êtes vous certain?

- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît!

- De quoi?

- De vous moquer de moi, c'est insupportable à force!

- Non je ne peux pas désolé, car voyez vous? Vous êtes un sujet très hilarant et je m'en délecte chaque jour. Cependant j'aimerai explorer plein de choses à propos de vous.

- Soyez plus clair quand vous parlez! Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dîtes!

- Décidemment vous avez vraiment une cervelle d'un ver-de-terre Potter!

- Allez vous faire voir Snape!"

Snape réagit au quart-de-tour, il le prit par les poignets et le poussa contre le mur, il le bloqua de tout son corps et lui glissa dans l'oreille, d'une vois douce et amère à la fois:

"Faîtes très attention, ma patience a des limites et vous êtes une tentation à vous tout seul alors je vous suggère de me respecter!

- Vous ne me faîtes absolument pas peur, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos menaces, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Je vous l'interdis !

-Croyez vous m'en empêcher?

- Oh que oui Potter, il n'y a qu'une solution pour que je vous laisse en paix.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi? Un bon lavage de cheveux? Vous en aurez bien besoin!

- Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce personne ne va venir nous déranger pendant au moins deux bonnes heures! Ce qui nous laise le temps de s'amuser un peu!

- Vous amuser vous? Vous avez appris ce mot dans un dictionnaire ces derniers temps?

- Hmm! Vous n'avez pas encore compris de quoi je veux parler belles fesses! Déshabillez vous!

- Pardon?

- Enlevez vos vêtements, je veux vous voir entièrment nu,

- Pas question.

- Très bien dans ce cas: deshabellireaesperarem! Voilà qui est meiux!

- Eh! inversez le sortilège de suite!

- Non, laisse moi t'admirer et je serai gentil.

- C'est du chantage!

- Exactement. Et tant qu'on y est dans les chantages, je vous fais une proposition, Couchez avec moi et je vous laisse tranquille à tous nos prochains cours de potion. Vous me faîtes une petite gaterie, et je vous mets un optimal à tous vos devoirs.

-Non mais ça ne va pas?

- Si très bien,

- Je ne suis pas une catin. Et rhabillez moi!

-Mmh! C'est une idée! C'est de votre faute tout ça, je vous ai surpris l'autre soir, vous vous déshabillez dans les couloirs et j'ai vu votre magnifique torse.

-Mais vous me détestez!

- Ca n'empeche pas d'avoir une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et qui sait, je pourrais vous aimer après! Tout dépend comment vous êtes au lit!

- Vous êtes complètement dérangé. Je refuse je ne suis pas votre jouet.

- Ah bon? Pourtant je m'amuse bien avec vous.

- Espèce de batard graisseux!

- Le batard graisseux te fait une proposition. A toi de choisir! je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir, je laisserai ma porte ouverte.

- Je ne viendrai pas.

- Nous verrons bien!"

Snape redonna les affaires à Harry et le congédia. Celui-ci partit en direction de la bibliothèque, il était encore blasé par les propos de son professeur, il ne comprenait plus rien, un jour il l'insulte et le landemain il lui propose du sexe. Il se dit " il débloque totalement, il doit vraiment être en manque pour s'adresser à moi."

Snape lui se disait:"Je vais tout faire pour le séduire."


End file.
